Czandu/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu FATALNA WYCIECZKA. Rozkołysane dzwony świątyń radośnie wydzwaniały odwieczne „Jam jest, który jest!" Bo, pomimo przemiany tak wielkie, pomimo postępu, nagromadzającego w stosunku geometrycznym zdobycze wiedzy i tak hojnie szafującego niemi śród ludzkości — komunja człowieka z Panem Świata nie przestała istnieć. Zmieniły się formy, pozostała treść. Treść może głębsza nawet i więcej odczuta, niż ongiś przed wiekami, ale tylko przez wybranych, bo masy podlegały złudom wieku praktyczności, zleniwiały dla spraw ducha, o ile nie chodziło o jaskrawe objawy metapsychiki, notowane tak często przez prasę. Piękna, upalna niedziela letnia wywabiła od wczesnego ranka tłumy z domów stolicy. Setki samolotów szybowały szlakami powietrznemi, rozlatując się we wszystkich kierunkach, przeważnie zaś na chłodne wybrzeża Bałtyku i morza Północnego, z tysiącami zwolenników kąpieli morskich. Od czasu do czasu wzbijały się w powietrze z dworców żeglugi powietrznej balony sterowe, których siłę nośną tworzył już nie ów niebezpieczny, używany jeszcze przed wiekiem, gaz oświetlający, czy też wodór, lecz niepalny hel — a ogromne ich cielska sunęły poważnie poniżej samolotów, rozbrzmiewając okrzykami i śpiewami setek uczestników wycieczek. Ale i na powierzchni ulic było rojno i gwarno. Środkiem warczały cicho chodniki ruchome, zapełnione tłumami. Na jezdni, umieszczonej poniżej, pędziły samochody — samoloty. A nawet chodniki boczne przedstawiały w tej godzinie porannej widok ożywiony, kończyły się bowiem nabożeństwa w świątyniach. Snuły się więc i tu gromadki barwne. Dziewczęta w zgrabnych białych, różowych lub błękitnych tunikach, panie starsze w stolach najrozmaitszych barw i fasonów. Moda rzymska stała się katastrofą dla kapeluszniczek, gdyż nie licowały z nią najmniejsze nawet kapelusze. I nie dziw, że świat kobiecy chętnie zgodził się na taką tyranję mody. Rozwój eugeniki, ćwiczenia fizyczne, warunki higjeny takie, o jakich nie miały wyobrażenia pokolenia dawniejsze, dały kobietom włosy bujne, lśniące, mocne, któremi każda z pań szczycić się była rada. Gdzie niegdzie więc tylko lekkie palje lub lacernyPallium, lacerna — zarzutki., opadając wdzięcznemi fałdami na ramiona i kibić, osłaniały przed słońcem uczesania na sposób grecki i rzymski. Przeważnie jednak pięknych, bujnych włosów, ozdobionych kwiatem rozkwitłym, nie kryła przed słońcem żadna zasłona. I brzydsza połowa rodu ludzkiego podlegała, pomimo wszystko, kaprysom mody. Radość życia zniosła monotonną szarzyznę barw, tak charakterystyczną w dziewiętnastem i dwudziestem stuleciu. Dziś, w wieku dobrobytu i beztroski, nie unikali mężczyźni barw żywych w ubraniach. Gdy jednak kapryśna królowa moda kazała przywdziać kobietom strój starorzymski, u mężczyzn, bardziej konserwatywnych pod względem zmian w ubraniu, znać było jeszcze wpływy wielkiej wojny światowej. Uznany wówczas za najpraktyczniejszy krój mundurów wojskowych zaznaczał się jeszcze wyraźnie, choć rozpaczliwa szarzyzna znikła. Brak sztywnego kołnierza i szyja obnażona nie raziły już nikogo. Barwny zatem, w całem tego słowa znaczeniu, tłum śpieszył chodnikami, by użyć zabaw niedzielnych. Tylko odwieczne granatowe lub szare ubrania żółtolicych Azjatów, tworzyły od czasu do czasu przykre plamy na tem tle tęczowem. Pani Ira i Ela wracały do domu z nabożeństwa. Nie użyły ani samochodu, ani samolotu z powodu bliskości świątyni, a przy tem interesował je zawsze obraz ruchu ulicznego, cząstkę którego same stanowiły. Ela ujęła matkę pod rękę i, przyciśnięta do niej, gwarzyła wesoło. — Jules — mówiła — obiecał przyjść dzisiaj około południa. Zaprosiłam go na śniadanie. — Więc wrócił? — spytała pani Ira, usłyszawszy imię narzeczonego córki, a usta jej rozchyliły się uśmiechem zadowolenia. — Tak, wczoraj! — zawołała Ela, dodając zaraz z dumą w głosie: — Ukończył już budowę olbrzymich transformatorów nad ujętym w karby wodospadem Wiktorji, tak, że już cała Afryka środkowa ma zapewnioną energję elektryczną... Po śniadaniu zabiera mnie samolotem na wycieczkę. Pojedziesz z nami, matuchno? — Niestety, nie mogę! — odparła pani Ira. — Wybieramy się na garden parły do prezydenta. Będzie tam cały świat dyplomatyczny. Ojciec twój musi tam być. — Ach — skrzywiła się Ela. — Nudne przyjęcie urzędowe! O ile weselej byłoby ci z nami, matuchno. — Wierzę — westchnęła pani Ira. W tej chwili znalazły się na przecięciu dwu ulic, i przystanęły na chwilę, zanim sygnał policyjny nie zapewni bezpiecznego przejścia przez jezdnię, gdy uszu ich doleciał szept wyraźny: — O, pani — mówił szybko głos tajemniczy — pilnuj córki, oni chcą ją porwać! Obróciły się obie zdumione. Niewątpliwie słowa te wymówił Chińczyk. Zdradzał to akcent, jak również okoliczność, że mówiący nie wymawiał głoski r. Śród przechodniów jednak widać było w tej chwili kilku Azjatów, skręcających na prawo i lewo, a wszyscy odwróceni byli tyłem do stojących kobiet, niesposób więc było rozeznać, który z nich szepnął tajemnicze ostrzeżenie. Przytem słowa wymówione były tak szybko, że pani Ira, której serce zabiło gwałtownie, nie miała pewności, ochłonąwszy, czy wogóle jej się tyczyły i czy istotnie je słyszała. — Co sądzisz o tem, Elo? — spytała córki. — Chyba to nie do nas mówiono — odparła zapytana. — Obróciłyśmy się natychmiast, a jednak żaden z tych przechodzących Azjatów nie spojrzał na nas. Nie, to złudzenie. Ale idźmy, matuchno, bo jezdnia już wolna, a Jules może czeka na nas. Gdyby jednak pani Ira i Ela, rozglądające się dokoła, podniosły wzrok także na stopnie, wiodące ku chodnikowi ruchomemu, to spostrzegłyby tam przytuloną do barjery i wpatrzoną w nie wzrokiem pokornym, niemal błagalnym, wątłą postać młodego Chińczyka. Ale nie spojrzały w tę stronę i szły dalej spokojne, przynajmniej pozornie, wkrótce zaś zapomniały zupełnie o tajemniczym szepcie, spostrzegłszy dorodną postać młodzieńca, śpieszącego ulicą. Młodzieńcem tym, szukającym widocznie kogoś śród tłumu, był narzeczony Eli, Francuz, inżynier elektrotechnik, Jules Lecrane. — Jules! — zawołała Ela i pociągnęła matkę ku rozglądającemu się śród przechodniów inżynierowi. Lecrane dojrzał je już także i, uśmiechnięty radośnie, wyciągnął ku nim ręce. — Jedzie pani z nami? — spytał, po przywitaniu się z panią Irą. — Pogoda prześliczna, ani jednej chmurki, widoki wspaniałe. Nad morzem będzie cudownie! — Niestety! — wyręczyła Ela matkę. — Rodzice muszą być po południu na przyjęciu u prezydenta, pojedziemy więc sami. Pani Ira przybladła. Bo w tejże chwili zdawało się jej, że znów słyszy za sobą szept ostrzegawczy: — Pilnuj córki, oni chcą ją porwać! Spojrzała więc za siebie i ujrzała istotnie szybko oddalającą się, skuloną postać Azjaty. Jeżeli to z jego ust padły te słowa ostrzegawcze, to dlaczegóż ucieka tak szybko? Myśl ta nie zgasła jeszcze w jej umyśle, a już Ela spostrzegła wyraz niepokoju na twarzy matczynej. — Co ci jest, matuchno? — spytała troskliwie. — Oh, nic! — odparła pani Ira. — Zdawało mi się... — Może znów to ostrzeżenie? — zawołała Ela. — Tak jest. Obróciwszy się, ujrzałam nawet uchodzącego szybko Azjatę. Ale już i narzeczony Eli, ująwszy obie panie pod ręce i wiodąc je ku domowi, wtrącił się do rozmowy. Opowiedziały mu więc zdarzenie. Lecrane wszakże, z natury żywy i zuchowaty, zawołał lekceważąco: — Oh, la, la! Jakże można przejmować się taką mistyfikacją. Co za szkoda, że nie dojrzałem tego nicponia, natarłbym mu porządnie uszu, a przynajmniej oddałbym w ręce najbliższego policjanta. Uspokojone zupełnie tą pewnością siebie młodego Francuza, a więcej może jego obecnością i błyskotliwą rozmową, pani Ira i Ela nie zauważyły nawet, kiedy stanęły, wesołe już i rozbawione, w progu mieszkania. Znicz czekał na żonę i córkę, Ela skoczyła więc do jadalni i niebawem całe towarzystwo zasiadło do stołu. I tu Lecrane ust nie zamykał, podniecony obecnością pięknych kobiet, z których przecież jedna była jego narzeczoną. Wracał przytem z serca Czarnego lądu po dłuższym tam pobycie, miał więc w zanadrzu dość przygód. Opowiadał teraz o nich z werwą i humorem prawdziwego syna słonecznej Francji, dla którego wszystko się kończy parune chanson, to też śniadanie minęło wesoło i o przygodzie ulicznej nawet nie wspomniano. Dopiero gdy czwórka nasza stanęła na platformie dachu, gdzie czekał już piękny helikopter podróżny młodego inżyniera, pani Ira, jakby tknieta przeczuciem, rzekła pół żartem do Lecrane’a, podającego rękę Eli, wsiadającej do powietrznego pojazdu: — A pilnuj że, aby ci jej nie porwano! — O to niema obawy! — odparł pewny siebie młodzieniec. — Przynajmniej na dzisiaj — dodał wesoło — muszą się wyrzec swych zamiarów... Helikopter wzbił się w powietrze, a Zniczowie, uśmiechnięci, odpowiadali skinieniami rąk Eli, wymachującej chusteczką z okna samolotu. Gdy wreszcie nie można już było rozróżnić helikoptera Lecrane'a śród innych samolotów, krzyżujących się w różnych kierunkach, oboje ruszyli ku windzie. Znicz przypomniał sobie wówczas słowa, wyrzeczone przez Lecrane'a na odjezdnem. — O kim to — spytał — Jules mówił, że musi na dzisiaj przynajmniej wyrzec się swych zamiarów? — Prawda! — zawołała pani Ira, wyrwana z zamyślenia, w które pogrążył ją odjazd córki w związku z dwukrotnem ostrzeżeniem, usłyszanem na ulicy. Gdyż teraz dopiero, gdy Ela i jej narzeczony byli już daleko, do serca jej powrócił niepokój, rozproszony przez wesołego Francuza. — Prawda, nie wspomniałam ci o zdarzeniu, jakie nas spotkało podczas powrotu z kościoła. Tu zaczęła opowiadać o tajemniczych ostrzeżeniach, w miarę wszakże, jak opowiadanie płynęło z jej ust, uspokajała się, jakby dochodząc do wniosku, że istotnie obawy jej były niedorzeczne, i zakończyła już spokojnie słowami, wyrzeczonemi przez Lecrane'a na wiadomość o tajemniczych szeptach. Znicz uśmiechnął się, bo choć odczuwał dobrze, iż Azjaci śledzą go pilniej i czujniej, niż przypuszczał przed kilkunastu jeszcze dniami, i że gotowi są na wszystko, aby tylko zmusić go do zaniechania wszczętej przeciwko nim agitacji, to jednak wprost śmieszną wydało mu się rzeczą, aby tą drogą chcieli dojść do celu, a przytem w takim dniu, jak dzisiejszy. — Istotnie — odparł wesoło żonie — jakże można nawet przypuszczać, aby taki niedorzeczny zamach był możliwy w dzień piękny i słoneczny, gdy tysiące samolotów wycieczkowych krąży w powietrzu, wszystkie miejscowości nadmorskie są pełne gości, a policja powietrzna i lądowa czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem publicznem? Potrzebaby na to chyba całej armji! Jakże się mylił!... * Trzy godziny lotu nad lądem Europy były jedną chwilą dla rozbawionej pary, której wtórował śpiewem i śmiechem również młody pilot Lecrane'a, helikopter bowiem, lecąc wprost na zachód równo i bezpiecznie, nie wymagał napięcia uwagi. Wreszcie przed lecącymi ukazała się połyskująca w słońcu, srebrno-sina tafla morza Północnego i spowita w zieleń parków i ogrodów stolica Holandji, Haga, a tuż obok, na północ, rozbawione, rojące się tłumem świątecznym, Scheveningen. Tu, ze względu na nadlatujące zewsząd samoloty, ostrożność była konieczna, to też w helikopterze zamilkły śmiechy i rozmowy, a Lecrane tudzież jego pilot skupili całą uwagę na drogę powietrzną. Dolatywały już z dołu oderwane dźwięki orkiestr i widać było tłumy, snujące się po ogromnym bulwarze nadbrzeżnym lub wylegujące się na pełnej słońca i woni morza plaży, obejmowanej białemi płatami piany fal morskich. Wreszcie helikopter stanął w przestworzu nad lotniskiem, oczekując chwili dogodnej do lądowania. Setki samolotów znalazły już przytułek w hangarach, zbudowanych dokoła olbrzymiej białej, kolistej przestrzeni lotniska, jak stajnie dokoła cyrku, lub, zamieniane na samochody i kontrolowane przez służbę bezpieczeństwa, rozjeżdżały się stąd w różne strony, trzepocąc małemi flagami, oznaczającemi ich pochodzenie. I trójbarwna flaga francuska Lecrane'a zatrzepotała wesoło, gdy helikopter jego, kierowany znakami policji powietrznej, stanął swobodnie na białem boisku lotniska i podążył ku jednemu z hangarów, podróżnych bowiem naszych zbyt nęciła przechadzka piesza po bulwarze nadbrzeżnym i plaży, śród rozbawionych tłumów w orzeźwiającem powietrzu morskiem, aby mieli korzystać z helikoptera w roli samochodu. Otrzymawszy więc od dozorcy hangaru płytkę metalową z numerem przedziału, w którym stanął ich samolot, ruszyli w stronę wysuniętego w morze pomostu, na którego końcu widniała wielka rotunda kawiarni tudzież sali koncertów i widowisk telekinematograficznych. Po drodze zatrzymano się przed kolumnadą bazaru wschodniego, gdzie kupcy tureccy, bucharscy, hinduscy, chińscy i japońscy rozłożyli swe cacka i materje, połyskujące wszystkiemi barwami tęczy, zachęcając przyjezdnych do kupna. Bo pieniądz nie przestał istnieć, choć miernik wartości uległ ewolucji. Od chwili, gdy genjalny badacz dwudziestego wieku, „rozbijacz atomów", sir Ernest Rutheford, rozszczepił bombardowaniem promieniami Alfa radu atom azotu na wodór i hel, a prof. Miethe rozłożył rtęć i otrzymał złoto, jako jeden z produktów tego rozkładu — ziściły się sny alchemików średniowiecznych, przewidujących możliwości, lecz nie mających środków do ich urzeczywistnienia. Otrzymywanie złota drogą sztuczną stało się kwest ją czasu. I czas ten nadszedł. Edison wiedział, co mówi, gdy przepowiadał to z zupełną pewnością. Otrzymano złoto syntetyczne, i cały gmach ekonomistów, zbudowany na fundamencie złota, jako miernika wartości, runął. Przez pewien czas przerażone rządy podtrzymywały pękający we wszystkich spojeniach gmach ten rozmaitemi zarządzeniami wspólnemi, co do wyrobu sztucznego złota, ograniczając go i wreszcie monopolizując, wkońcu jednak wszelkie zarządzenia okazały się bezskuteczne i musiano szukać nowego miernika wartości. Ponieważ zaś wyrazem energji, a zatem dóbr każdego społeczeństwa, stało się zużycie prądu elektrycznego, w nim więc znaleziono najdogodniejszy miernik. Zmonopolizowanie przez rządy sfederowanych państw Europy olbrzymich wytwórni siły elektrycznej pozwalało kontrolować ściśle ilość zużytych kilowatów, jako wyrazu pracy danego społeczeństwa. Wyrazem zaś tego nowego miernika wartości: kilowatu, pod postacią monety, stał się piękny heljos ze złota syntetycznego, nazywany na mocy tradycji i przyzwyczajenia w każdym kraju inaczej: bądź to szylingiem, bądź to frankiem, złotym, guldenem, marką lub lirem. Wyrób jego — jak i dawniej wyrób wszelkich monet obiegowych — zmonopolizowany był przez państwa. I tylko snem przykrym wydawały się czasy, w których ludzkość uginała się pod jarzmem waluty złotej, w których nie praca i wytwórczość, lecz zręczność w nagromadzaniu złota stanowiła miarę bogactwa państwa. Tu, przy tym bazarze, którego egzotyczne towary zajęły mocno Elę, Montluc — młody pilot Lecrane'a — nie chcąc widocznie przeszkadzać narzeczonym, pożegnał się z nimi. — A nie zapominaj — zawołał za odchodzącym Lecrane — że punktualnie o godzinie osiemnastej odlatujemy! Gdyby Lecrane odwrócił się w tej chwili, spostrzegłby uśmiech zadowolenia, rozjaśniający twarz opasłego jegomościa w wytwornem ubraniu europejskiem, ale o twarzy niewątpliwie mongolskiej, śledzącego naszą trójkę od samego lotniska aż tutaj do kolumnady bazaru. Usłyszawszy okrzyk młodego inżyniera, opasły jegomość wykręcił się na pięcie lekkim ruchem rozbawionego lowelasa i, pogwizdując wesoło, ruszył zpowrotem w stronę lotniska, gdy tymczasem Jules i Ela zniknęli w barwnym tłumie. Słychać tu było dzisiaj wszystkie prawie języki europejskie. Postęp komunikacji powietrznej zniósł przestrzenie, a dobrobyt powszechny umożliwił każdemu zwiedzanie świata w chwilach wolnych od pracy, zbliżał i bratał obywateli sfederowanej Europy. Przyzwyczajeni już do tego zjawiska powszedniego, Jules i Ela czuli się w tym tłumie jak u siebie, obojętnie odpowiadali na powitania znajomych z Paryża, czy też z Warszawy, zajęci tylko sobą i używając w pełni, jak dzieci na przechadzce, tych przyjemności i uciech, których udzielić im mogło rozsłonecznione, świąteczne Scheveningen. Nie spostrzegli się nawet, że minęło im w ten sposób kilka godzin i trzeba było powracać na lotnisko. Ela, oparta na ramieniu narzeczonego, spoglądała w rozmarzeniu przymrużonemi oczyma na wielkie zwały fal, nadbiegające ku wybrzeżu i rozlewające się z sykiem na białych jego piaskach. — Bu-u-m! — wykrzykiwała z cicha za każdym razem, gdy szmaragdowy wał wodny, ugrzywiony białą pianą, zwijał się jak wąż i padał z hukiem na plażę, aby rozpłaszczony podążać coraz cieńszą taflą pod stopy gromadek dzieci, budujących zamki fantastyczne z wilgotnego piasku. — Bu-u-m! — powtarzał wesoło inżynier za narzeczoną i przyciskał jej rękę do boku. — Szkoda, że to już! — westchnęła Ela, gdy stanęli na lotnisku. — A więc pozostańmy! — zawołał szybko Lecrane. — Wyjedziemy po teatrze. Noc zapowiada się piękna, a zresztą droga bezpieczna. Ela zawahała się chwilę. Tak błogo było jej u boku ukochanego. Tak wesoło spędziłaby jeszcze parę godzin śród tego gwaru i podniecenia świątecznego. Ale przypomniała sobie złowróżbne słowa, słyszane tego poranka, i niepokój matki. — Nie, nie! — odparła żywo. — Trzeba wracać. Rodzice będą niespokojni... — Ależ — przerwał Lecrane — porozumiemy się z nimi natychmiast telefonicznie. — A jeżeli są jeszcze u prezydenta? I tak jest bezwątpienia, boć to dopiero godzina osiemnasta. — Więc połączymy się z pałacem prezydenta. Ela przystanęła. Pokusa była silna. Pozostać, czy wracać? Oczy jej padły w zamyśleniu na szmaragdową powierzchnię morza, połyskującą wdali, jak stal, i spostrzegły na niej refleks rdzawy. Podniosły się więc ku niebu. Od zachodu nadciągał szeroki pas chmur, podążając ku słońcu. Rąbek ich przybrał ową barwę rdzawą, odbijającą się w morzu. — Widzisz? — zawołała na ten widok do narzeczonego. — Nadciągają chmury, a ja tak się obawiam burzy. — Chmury te nie zapowiadają burzy — rzekł młody inżynier, spojrzawszy w niebo. — W każdym razie prognoza moja była, jak widzę, mylna. Nadciąga deszcz. Może więc lepiej wracać. — Wracajmy! — potwierdziła już wesoło Ela, pociągając narzeczonego ku hangarom. Na widok nagłego ruchu narzeczonych, kręcący się w pobliżu opasły jegomość o mongolskiej twarzy podążył także w tę stronę. * Helikopter Lecrane'a stał wpogotowiu przed hangarem, a pilot jego, już na swem miejscu, wychylił się przez okno. — Hallo, Montluc! — zawołał inżynier, widząc, że podwładny jego spogląda w inną stronę. Montluc obrócił się szybko ku nadchodzącym. — Dobry wieczór! Właśnie wytoczyłem samolot z hangaru. Możemy ruszyć choćby zaraz. Przy tych słowach otworzył drzwiczki pojazdu, a gdy Jules podawał rękę Eli, dodał, wskazując głową w stronę, w którą był zwrócony w chwili nadejścia narzeczonych: — Co za dziwne statki! Istotnie, w odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków, przed sąsiednim hangarem stały dwa helikoptery niezmiernie długie i wysmukłe o potężnych śmigach i wysokich podwoziach, czyniące wrażenie os, wysoko podniesionych na łapkach. — Rzeczywiście! — zauważył Lecrane, spojrzawszy na oryginalne samoloty, ale, widząc, że Ela siedzi już na swem miejscu, wskoczył do helikoptera i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Montluc nacisnął lewar, samolot, oderwawszy się z miejsca od ziemi, wzbił się lekko w przestwór i, zanotowany przez służbę bezpieczeństwa, ruszył na wschód szlakiem przepisanym. Spojrzawszy na altymetr i kompas, pilot wstrzymał dopływ prądu z małego akumulatora, umieszczonego pod jego siedzeniem. Zdawałoby się, że samolot szybuje bez silnika, a jednak śmigi poziome i pionowa obracały się bez przerwy z jednakową szybkością. Sprawdziła się bowiem zapowiedź Tesli, dana jeszcze na początku dwudziestego wieku, po pierwszych pomyślnych próbach radiotelefonu przez ocean Atlantycki, że nadejdzie czas, w którym będzie można przesyłać energję elektryczną bez drutu na znaczne odległości. Większość samolotów, zwłaszcza turystycznych, używała dziś elektryczności bez drutu, dostarczanej przez wielkie elektrownie lądowe za pomocą odpowiednich przyrządów odbiorczych. Małe, lekkie akumulatory, umieszczone w samolotach, służyły tylko do wzbijania się w powietrze i w razie przypadku. I „Cid" Lecrane'a leciał zapomocą prądu, dostarczonego z lądu. Leciał równo i spokojnie, znów więc pomiędzy narzeczonymi a pilotem zawiązała się ożywiona pogawędka. Teraz jednak przedmiotem jej były owe dwa dziwaczne helikoptery, spostrzeżone przy odlocie z Scheveningen. — Muszą to być — mówił Montluc — samoloty wyścigowe, jachty powietrzne nowego typu, bo tak wąskich i długich jeszcze nie widziałem. — Nic dziwnego — odparł inżynier. — Nie zapominaj, żeśmy spędzili kilka miesięcy w Afryce, a przez ten czas musiało powstać wiele rzeczy nowych w lotnictwie europejskiem, wobec tak szybkich postępów techniki i współzawodnictwa umysłów twórczych. — Przypuszczam jednak — rzekł na to pilot — że owe dziwadła nie są wyrobem europejskim, gdyż widziałem kręcących się przy nich Azjatów. — Azjatów? — zapytała Ela, drgnąwszy na słowa pilota, i spojrzała trwożnie na narzeczonego. Ale inżynier odparł spokojnie: — Widocznie jacyś turyści japońscy, podróżujący po Europie. — A oto jeden z nich leci — dodał Montluc, wskazując cienką, wydłużoną sylwetkę samolotu, rysującą się wyraźnie na seledynowem tle nieba w odległości kilkuset metrów z prawej strony „Cida". Ela i Jules zwrócili oczy w tę stronę i przyglądali się ciekawie statkowi. — Jest i drugi! — zawołał nagle pilot. — Szybko lecą, skoro, opuściwszy po nas Scheveningen, już nas prześcigają. Narzeczeni przechylili się jeszcze bardziej ku oknu. Za pierwszym samolotem ukazała się w pewnej odległości sylwetka bliźniaczo do niego podobna. I rzeczywiście, oba statki prześcignęły helikopter Lecrane'a. Upłynęło zaledwie kilkanaście minut, a już pierwszy z samolotów znajdował się tak daleko przed „Cidem", że sylwetka jego, skracając się stopniowo, tworzyła tylko plamkę na siniejącem tle nieba wschodniego, gdy nagle patrzący ujrzeli, że skręca ku północy, przecina drogę „Cida", poczem wykręca się i leci dalej na wschód. Tymczasem towarzysz jego, trzymając się wciąż prawej strony „Cida", zwalnia jakby biegu i leci teraz równo z jednakową szybkością, wciąż wysunięty nieco naprzód przed naszym helikopterem. Montluc przypatrywał się z zajęciem tym manewrom, wychwalając od czasu do czasu krótkiemi, wesołemi okrzykami sprawność niezwykłych statków. Ela, uspokojona wzmianką Lecrane'a o turystach japońskich, przyglądała się obojętnie odległym sylwetkom tak, jak i innym przesuwającym się szlakami powietrznemi samolotom różnych typów i wielkości. Lecrane'a jednak, który wziął na siebie bezpieczeństwo narzeczonej, zaczęło niepokoić to uporczywe, choć na znacznej odległości, eskortowanie „Cida" przez oba samoloty azjatyckie. Nie dał wszakże poznać po sobie niepokoju, choć stopniowo ogarniało go wrażenie, że są to dwa drapieżne ptaki, czekające na chwilę odpowiednią, aby uderzyć na wroga. Gdy wszakże wrażenie powyższe skrystalizowało się w jego umyśle, prawie natychmiast przyszła za niem refleksja, i roześmiał się w duchu z takiego przypuszczenia. Wszak może w każdej chwili opuścić helikopter na ziemię i znaleźć się w okolicach zaludnionych i bezpiecznych Niemiec środkowych. A zresztą sygnały alarmowe, wysyłane aparatem radjotelegraficznym, sprowadziłyby natychmiast samoloty policyjne, patrolujące na szlakach powietrznych. Obawy więc były złudne. Uspokojony tem, przymknął oczy, bo i Ela, nieco znużona wycieczką, drzemała, położywszy rękę na dłoni narzeczonego, co widząc, gadatliwy zwykle i wesoły, Montluc umilkł dyskretnie. Minęła już przeszło godzina od odlotu z Seheveningen. W kajucie samolotu panowała cisza. Wreszcie Lecrane ocknął się i spojrzał w okno. „Cid" mijał właśnie sterczący nieruchomo w przestworzu helikopter policyjny, ale statków azjatyckich nie było widać. Inżynier napróżno badał wzrokiem widnokrąg. Wprawdzie pruły przestwór w różnych kierunkach samoloty większe i mniejsze, lecz kształty bliźniaków z Scheveningen były tak oryginalne, że mógłby je rozpoznać śród setek innych statków powietrznych. Zaintrygowany, przechylił się do otwartego okna, dzielącego kajutę od przedziału dla pilota, i trącił lekko w plecy Montluca. — Co się stało — spytał szeptem ze względu na drzemiącą wciąż Elę — z jachtami azjatyckiemi? Montluc uśmiechnął się. — Widocznie — odparł również szeptem — nie są bardzo wytrwałe, bo stopniowo wyprzedziliśmy je tak, że znajdują się już daleko poza nami. Lecrane’a ucieszyła bardzo ta wiadomość, rozpraszająca do reszty jego obawy, cofnął się więc i spojrzał z rozrzewnieniem na narzeczoną. Ale i Ela ocknęła się już z drzemki i, widząc uśmiech na twarzy inżyniera, odpowiedziała mu także uśmiechem, a poprawiwszy wdzięcznym ruchem włosy, rzekła: — Nie wiem sama, kiedy zasnęłam, odurzona powietrzem morskiem. A musi być już późno, bo mrok zapada. — Ach, nie! — zawołał Lecrane. — Spałaś chwilkę, ale nadciągające od zachodu chmury zasłoniły słońce, zmrok więc zapada wcześniej, niż być powinno. Istotnie, na zachodzie rozciągały się chmury gęste szerokiem koliskiem, i tylko złoto-amarantowy ich rąbek wskazywał, że kryją za sobą tarczę słoneczną. Na zenicie panował jeszcze seledyn złotawy, na wschodzie jednak niebo przybierało barwę coraz ciemniejszą. I czy to ze względu na nadciągający deszcz, czy też na dostępną teraz wszystkim sposobność zachwycania się z ponad chmur zawsze nowem i wspaniałem zjawiskiem wschodu słońca, wskutek czego często wyruszano z miejsc wycieczek dopiero nad ranem — liczba samolotów, spotykanych na drodze przez „Cida", rzedła tak, że w miarę zbliżania się do wschodniej granicy Niemiec mijało po kilkanaście minut bez spotkania jakiegokolwiek statku powietrznego. Tem łatwiej było też Eli dostrzec w końcu nieobecność statków azjatyckich. — Eh — odparł lekceważąco inżynier na zadane sobie z tego powodu pytanie — są już daleko poza nami i widocznie tylko przypadkowo znajdowały się przez pewien czas przed „Cidem". A jednak, gdyby Lecrane spojrzał był przez okienko, znajdujące się w tylnej ścianie kajuty, a zasłonięte teraz obiciem, to przekonałby się, że helikoptery azjatyckie nie były znów tak daleko od „Cida", a co dziwniejsze, że zbliżyły się do siebie do tego stopnia, iż leciały, niemal stykając się kadłubami. I dostrzegłby może, pomimo zmroku, błyskawicznie wykonany manewr przerzucenia z jednego na drugi lin, które pochwycone i umocowane połączyły oba statki, a następnie przesunięcia po tych statkach tkaniny połyskującej... Minęła już druga godzina od chwili opuszczenia Scheveningen. Zmrok zapadał coraz gęstszy. W helikopterze Lecrane'a zapanowała urocza cisza marzeń wieczornych, kiedy to umysł ludzki, nasycony wrażeniami dnia, daje folgę wyobraźni, usta milczą, a za to myśl przemawia bez słów, stwarza epopeje bajeczne lub snuje plany na przyszłość. Złączyły się dłonie, głowa Eli spoczęła na ramieniu narzeczonego i, zapatrzeni oboje w ciemniejący widnokrąg, ulecieli myślą w przyszłość świetlaną. W przednim przedziale helikoptera Montluc nucił cicho jakąś piosenkę. „Cid" pędził jednostajnym, równym lotem wprost na wschód, i tylko lekki szum śmig i ocierającego się o kadłub statku powietrza zwiastowały, że nie stoi na miejscu. Już minięto granicę Niemiec i nastała chwila, w której ani jednego samolotu nie było widać na widnokręgu, gdy nagle rozległ się świst potężny, jakby nadciągającego gwałtownie huraganu, i cienie ogromne zasłoniły z obu stron okna helikoptera. Ela krzyknęła przerażona, a Lecrane i Montluc zerwali się ze swoich miejsc. — Azjaci! — zawołali obaj prawie jednocześnie, spojrzawszy przez okno. — Oszaleli chyba! — syknął inżynier. — Co za głupi żart? — zawtórował pilot. — Gotowi nas zgnieść! — i przy tych słowach nacisnął lewar śmig poziomych. Śmigi zwolniły biegu, i helikopter zaczął się opuszczać, aby się wyswobodzić z niebezpiecznego uścisku. Trwało to wszystko tylko chwilę, gdyż, drgnąwszy, osiadł, jakby na mieliźnie, a statki Azjatów jeszcze bardziej nachyliły się ku niemu. Lecrane przypadł do szyby. Wystarczyło szybkie spojrzenie, aby zrozumieć, co się stało. „Cid" wisiał w mocnej metalowej siatce, rozwieszonej pomiędzy jachtami Azjatów, a z poza szyb obu jachtów spoglądały na naszą trójkę zimne, skośne oczy twarzy mongolskich. Nie ulegało już żadnej wątpliwości, że twarze te polowały na „Cida" i że go ujęły. Lecz w jakim celu? Tego Lecrane, który ostatnich kilka miesięcy spędził w głębi Afryki, mało wnikając w sprawy polityczne, pojąć dobrze nie mógł. Wprawdzie dziś jeszcze pani Ira i Ela powtórzyły mu słyszane dwukrotnie ostrzeżenie, ale wziął je raczej za zły żart, niż za przestrogę wartą głębszego zastanowienia, i zlekceważył zupełnie, pewny bezpieczeństwa w środku Europy. Teraz dopiero poznał, jak źle postąpił, i gorzko wyrzucał sobie lekkomyślność nie do darowania, skoro wycieczka świąteczna, za której bezpieczeństwo ręczył, mogła się skończyć tak fatalnie. Ale nie było już czasu na rozmyślania. Trzeba było działać. Rzucił się więc ku aparatowi radjotelefonicznemu, aby posłać w przestwór sygnał alarmowy. Jednocześnie Montluc, przypuszczając w tem wszystkiem poprostu niesłychanie śmiały napad bandycki — nacisnął teraz odwrotnie lewar śmig poziomych, pragnąc szybko wzbić w górę helikopter, aby wydobyć go z siatki, nie pozwalającej mu opuścić się na ziemię. Śmigi wszakże zgrzytnęły tylko i pękły, przechylone pod naciskiem mocnych lin metalowych, rozpostartych również z góry pomiędzy obu jachtami. Kadłub „Cida" wstrząsnął się raz jeszcze i legł bez ruchu, skrępowany zupełnie. A zanim inżynier zdołał użyć radjotelefonu, elastyczną szybę kajuty przebiło ostre żądło rurki metalowej. Ela, siedząca bez ruchu, z szeroko rozwartemi oczyma i z załamanemi rękoma, na kanapce kajuty, Lecrane, nachylony nad radjotelefonem, i Montluc, naciskający jeszcze całą siłą lewar śmig poziomych, usłyszeli wydobywający się z rurki syk przeciągły i uczuli gwałtowny zawrót głowy. Po chwili wszyscy troje leżeli bez przytomności na kanapkach „Cida", heliktopery zaś azjatyckie, które przez cały czas zajść powyżej opisanych wzbijały się szybko w mało uczęszczaną strefę atmosfery, teraz, ścisnąwszy swą ofiarę jakby kleszczami, runęły na wschód z szybkością bolidu.